Maud Pie
Letícia Bortoletto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Bruna Marta (Brazilian Portuguese, Rainbow Rocks) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian, season 4) Silvia Gâscă (Romanian, Rainbow Rocks) Jessica Ortiz (Latin American Spanish)}} '''Maud Pie is a female Earth pony and Pinkie Pie's older sister. She is first seen as a filly in a portrait in Pinkie Pride, she appears in person as a grown mare in the season four episode of the same name, and her human counterpart makes cameo appearances in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks; both counterparts also appear in IDW comics. She is called Maud Rock Pie in some merchandise. Development and design With her single eyelash on each eye, Maud shares her eye design with many female Crystal Ponies. Her name is a play on mud pie, a popular dessert that originated in the state of Mississippi. Maud's cutie mark is a rock cut into a diamond-like shape, closely resembling the shape of Tom the rock. Though usually hidden under her frock, it's briefly visible when she rescues Pinkie from the boulder in the episode Maud Pie, and is also visible in Hasbro, some Enterplay, and some WeLoveFine merchandise. In the show, it resembles Tom's usual form, while in merchandise, its shape more closely resembles Rarity's Discord-influenced vision of Tom as a diamond. Maud's name is (mis)spelled as "Maude" in an April Fools' Day 2013 tweet by Meghan McCarthy, in the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, and in the script for Make New Friends but Keep Discord. On December 1, 2014, when asked if "Maud is an Apple too," Maud's voice actress Ingrid Nilson stated that "all will be revealed soon. #MLPS5" Depiction in the series Season one In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Pinkie Pie refers to her sisters collectively, which technically includes Maud despite her not appearing in Pinkie's flashback. Season four Maud first appears as a filly in Pinkie Pride, in a photograph of the first party Pinkie Pie had ever thrown. At the beginning of the episode Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie speaks at length about her close relationship with Maud and their tradition of trading rock candy necklaces. She describes Maud as sharing interests with her friends, such as Rarity's love of fashion, Applejack's honesty, and Twilight's fondness for books. When Maud arrives in Ponyville and meets Pinkie's friends, the ponies are surprised by her eccentricities, overall lack of enthusiasm bordering on apathy, and strange taste in games. Maud is shown to have a deep knowledge and fascination with rocks. She also has a pet rock named Boulder. Each of Pinkie's friends attempt to befriend Maud, but her odd tastes and interests at times clash with theirs. She prefers plain, sometimes muddy fashion choices over Rarity's lavish dresses, is more interested in rocks than Fluttershy's many animal friends, writes her own rock-themed poetry, and is honest to the point of bluntness. When the ponies tell Pinkie that they can't connect with Maud the way she has, Pinkie puts together a large obstacle course that incorporates all of their interests as a bonding activity. When Pinkie demonstrates how the course is run and inadvertently puts herself in harm's way, Maud springs into action and displays incredible speed and tremendous physical strength by smashing a giant boulder to bits. It's with this feat that the others realize the extremes Maud would go for her sister, and are able to befriend Maud over their shared love of Pinkie. As Pinkie and her friends see Maud off and exchange rock candy necklaces, Maud smiles, saying that while she doesn't really like candy, she does love Pinkie Pie. Season five Maud Pie appears in Make New Friends but Keep Discord as Pinkie Pie's guest to the Grand Galloping Gala. During Discord's stand-up comedy routine, she makes a snide remark that earns the other guests' laughter. Maud and the rest of her family are set to return in Hearthbreakers. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks The human counterpart of Maud appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks during a slumber party held by the Rainbooms. She is seen in the kitchen of Pinkie Pie's house getting Boulder something to "eat." Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer share their disbelief that she is related to Pinkie. She briefly appears again in the crowd at the end of the film when Trixie makes her getaway. Other depictions ''Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Maud is first individually mentioned in the chapter book ''Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, referred to not by name but simply as "your older sister" by Pinkie's father Igneous Rock. IDW comics In the IDW comics, Maud appears on 's Hot Topic cover, on 's Hot Topic cover, and in . In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Maud's human counterpart appears on pages 9 and 48. My Little Pony mobile game Maud Pie has been featured in the mobile game as of Version 2.0.0. Maud Pie can only be acquired by chance or sale, as she is not available in either the store or the Balloon Pop mini-game. Her in-game description states, "Maud Pie and her pet Boulder have a rocky start when they first come to Ponyville (rock poetry is not for everypony), but her love for her younger sister Pinkie Pie shows the others she's one rock-solid pony!" ''Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama'' Maud attends opening night of The Singing Stallion in this chapter book. Merchandise A Toys "R" Us exclusive Ponymania brushable toy of Maud Rock Pie was leaked in March 2015. In the Enterplay collectible card game's 2-player starter set Rock & Rave, ƒ1, a card of Maud Pie, lists her name with a trademark symbol and gives her the descriptions "Maud Pie is working on her Rocktorate in Rock Science" and "Maud is destined to some day be one of Equestria's leading Rocktologists!" In the Crystal Games expansion set, cards #Pƒ2, #25 R, and #ƒ12 of Maud list the quote "Rocks don't move. Sometimes, I don't move. So, sometimes, I'm like a rock." and cards #112 R and ƒ39, "Poetry Slam," attribute to Maud the quote "Rock. There are many words for you. Stone. Pebble. Boulder. Gravel. Rubble..." Maud Pie appears on My Little Pony Maud Pie Expressing T-Shirt and on the WeLoveFine T-shirts "I Wanna Rock!" (fan-designed) and "Maud Pie." Quotes Gallery See also *Pie family * * References de:Maud Pie (Pony) es:Maud Pie (Personaje) pl:Maud Pie pt:Maud Pie ru:Мод Пай Category:Pie family Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles